


Dark Room

by softgirlspring



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Asylum, F/F, F/M, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softgirlspring/pseuds/softgirlspring
Summary: Azula has been living the life as the most recently appointed Fire Lord for several years now. She has a gorgeous wife, a lovely home, everything anyone could ever want. Why interrupt that at all?
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	Dark Room

Dark. It always starts dark.

Then a little ray of sunlight through the blinds.

It’s no surprise to Azula that she always woke up first. Granted, Ty Lee was a deep sleeper and she wasn’t, but Azula liked to have the privilege of seeing her love first thing in the morning, peacefully sleeping. Dreaming whatever she dreamt about. She loves sneaking out of bed to prepare her breakfast. As much as the whole “breakfast in bed” sentiment may be sweet, she was not going to allow bread crumbs into their bed. So she would pepper Ty Lee with kisses until she woke up.

After cooking, Azula went back to bed, draped her arm around Ty Lee and took her right hand to see a beautiful, pink diamond ring, and smiles, kissing it, then kissing her neck, then her face.

“Wake up, my love,” Azula mused as she brushed her hands through Ty Lee’s brown locks. She used to envy them, but now she appreciates the opportunity to run her hands through them whenever she pleased.

“Morning already?” Ty Lee yawned, smiling up at Azula. Softly blushing upon looking into her eyes, Azula nodded.

“Oh well. Guess it’s time for me to make breakfast!” Ty Lee chirped.

“Beat you to it,” Azula smirked. Ty Lee jokingly frowned. “Giving into” her facade, Azula firmly states, “alright, you get us tea then.”

“Gladly, cutie!” Ty Lee smooches Azula’s cheek, as she rolls out of bed and throws on her elegant pink robe.

The small talk on the dinner table was business as usual. Azula musing about tedious fire lord work. Ty Lee going on about her next girls’ day with Mai, which only really ever includes getting their nails done, as Mai never trusted makeup done by others. The elephant in the room forever hovering above them.

Until today.

“Azula look,” Ty Lee seemed serious.

“What’s wrong? Spill it.” Azula frowns, gently holding Ty Lee’s hands. Despite being able to walk on her hands, and doing it from time to time, they were still soft. Azula never understood how.

“I think we should get in contact with Zuko again.”

“Why? What has my brother ever done for me besides try to knock me off my throne?” Azula attempted to keep her cool, taking a sip of her tea.

“I know you guys don’t have the best relationship,” Ty Lee acknowledged the biggest understatement of the century. “But he’s the only family you have left. You guys are all you have.”

“Zuko has no one but Mai, which might do him some good, ” Azula responded briefly. “I have an entire kingdom. Even better, I have you.”

“I appreciate that,” Ty Lee smiles, “but I think it’ll be good for us. Please?”

Azula looks at her wife, obviously pleading. This was different than earlier. Ty Lee obviously really wanted this. No surprise, she was always concerned about auras and all that. Maybe Azula’s aura was off. If her aura was off Ty Lee won’t be happy. Maybe Ty Lee won’t want to be with her anymore. Maybe Ty Lee would be gone.

“Anything for you.”

After the surprisingly long palanquin ride to Mai’s residence, Azula takes a deep breath.

“Good afternoon, M-“

The tall, scarred figure in the traveller's clothes in front of her was certainly not Mai. Goodness, he looks like a peasant now.

“Azula.” Zuko looked surprised. How predictable. Not that Azula wasn’t surprised but she was good enough at hiding it. 

“Zuzu, what a pleasant surprise,” she smiles, as if she planned this meeting all along. “I assume you’re doing well.”

“Whatever it is you want me to do, I don’t want any part in it.” Zuko immediately became defensive. 

“Relax, Zuko. I didn’t actually want to see you,” Azula lied. “But.. now that you think about it, I haven’t seen you since father passed. We,” she tried to remember what Ty Lee had previously said, “We don’t have much but each other. I would like to spend some time with you.”

Zuko looked shocked. He was probably processing whatever lie she would have told if it hadn’t been for Ty Lee’s words. 

“Since you’re taking forever to respond to me, Ty Lee and I would like to invite you and Mai to Ember Island. We leave later this afternoon. Same beach house. Come.. or don’t.”

“Ty Lee, how’s it going with her?” Zuko inquiried.

“We’re married now.” Azula bragged, holding up her ring, a red diamond. “Nice, isn’t it?”

“Very,” Zuko smiled. “We’ll be there.”

-

“Azula, you didn’t!!” 

Azula frowned. “What? You didn’t want me to?”

“No silly, of course I did!” Ty Lee threw her arms around Azula. “But now I have to plan, like, ten different outfits!!”

“Darling, I’m pretty sure we won’t be there any longer than two nights,” Azula grinned, wrapping her arms around Ty Lee’s waist.

“I wanna look as pretty as I can for you,” Ty Lee smiled, pressing her lips onto Azula’s. Little did Ty Lee know, but she was the most gorgeous, most talented girl Azula had ever laid her eyes on.

The rest was a blur. They board the ship, alongside Mai and Zuko. They catch up with one another. Mai flashes whatever new models of knives she got ahold of in Ba Sing Se. Zuko reminisces life at the palace. He hints at wanting to come back home. Azula tells him she’s thinking about it. 

As the boat approaches the shore, though, the island is barren. No buildings, no life. That’s odd. She sees the island as is reflecting upon the water. The reflection breaks into a mirror.

Mother.

“You don’t deserve this,” Ursa pierces her sad, sad eyes into Azula’s soul. “You don’t deserve to be happy.”

Dark. 

It’s always dark.

A peek of light from the window. But this isn’t at home. The curtains are an ugly shade of mustard yellow, and dusty for that matter.

Her bed is uncomfortable too. Azula tries to move her arms to find Ty Lee but she can’t. She’s wearing this hideous straitjacket.

“Good evening, Azula,” a voice comes into the room.

“You.. you aren’t Ty Lee,” Azula realizes aloud, her voice unintentionally breaking. 

“No, maam, I’m your nurse,” the girl sounds scared. Good. She should be.

“Get out.” Azula growls. 

“But you haven’t eaten- “

“GET OUT OF MY SIGHT,” Azula screams, spitting out blue fire.

The woman drops the tray of food and tea, leaving Azula to stare at it, longing for it to be properly set on a dining table, back at the palace, back at home, back with her love.

One tear. Then another. 

She cries silently, for once with more dignity than she has had in a long time, until she falls asleep, hopefully dreaming of the life she knew she deserved,for her dreams were all she had left.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry :)


End file.
